cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Io canto
Io canto è un talent show andato in onda per la prima volta su Canale 5 dal 9 gennaio al 20 marzo 2010 in prima serata, in diretta dallo studio 20 di Cologno Monzese, con la conduzione di Gerry Scotti. La seconda edizione è partita il 14 settembre 2010. Il nome del programma si pensa che sia stato tratto dalla canzone di Riccardo Cocciante. Il programma Il programma, che si fonda sulla ricerca di nuovi talenti, ospita bambini e ragazzi dai 5 ai 16 anni che sappiano cantare bene. Il pubblico da casa vota la canzone vincitrice di ogni puntata, che passa alla finale. In studio una giuria di qualità formata da due elementi fissi (Claudio Cecchetto e Katia Ricciarelli nella prima edizione) più altri personaggi del mondo dello spettacolo che cambiano di puntata in puntata, assegna un premio alla migliore interpretazione. Il premio in palio, nella prima edizione, è stato un soggiorno studio negli Stati Uniti insieme a David Foster che è stato ospite nel programma ed ha avuto la possibilità di vedere il talento dei ragazzi del cast. Prima edizione Cast * Giuseppe Ligarò (7 anni, Torino) * Sara Musella (7 anni, Casoria (NA)) * Liudmila Loglisci (8 anni, Fiumana (FC)) * * Davide Caci (9 anni, Busto Arsizio (VA)) * * Fidalma Intini (9 anni, Alberobello (BA)) * * Alessandro La Cava (9 anni, Roma) * Valeria Marraffa (9 anni, Taranto) * Shania Kathapurmall (10 anni, Milano) * * Domiziana Scarano (10 anni, Monza) * Mattia Lucchesi (11 anni, Acireale (CT)) * * Dalia Di Prima (11 anni, Caltanissetta) * Chiara Sapienza (11 anni, Mascalucia (CT)) * * Virgilia Siddi (11 anni, Tertenia (OG)) * * Roberta Spampinato (11 anni, Acireale (CT)) * * Francesco Botti (12 anni, Roma) * Mirco Pio Coniglio (12 anni, Bivongi (RC)) * Simone Frulio (12 anni, Opera (MI)) * Francesco Pugliese (12 anni, Vibo Valentia) * Karima Trombetta (12 anni, Cerveteri (RM)) * Benedetta Caretta (13 anni, Carmignano di Brenta (PD)) * Vito Fasano (13 anni, Carovigno (BR)) * Francesca Manetti (13 anni, Roma) * Silvia Messina (13 anni, Favara (AG)) * Linda Napoli (13 anni, Menfi (AG)) * Mattia Rossi (13 anni, Pieve Vergonte (VB)) * Vincenzo Sansone (13 anni, Agrigento) * Stefania Tesoro (13 anni, Bari) * Francesca Venier (13 anni, Roma) * Valeria Barbaro (14 anni, Palermo) * Naomi Bonì (14 anni, Vittoria (RG)) * Ilenia Gironimo (14 anni, Martina Franca (TA)) * Cristian Imparato (14 anni, Palermo) - Vincitore * Roberto Tramutola (14 anni, Potenza) * Gabriella Aruanno (15 anni, Bisceglie (BT)) * Paola Gruppuso (15 anni, Alcamo (TP)) * Michele Ferrauto (15 anni, Borgo Velino (RI)) * Paolo Salatino (15 anni, Caltagirone (CT)) * Marco Volpe (15 anni, Fano]] (PU]])) * Zendryll Anne Asuncion Lagrana (16 anni, Milano) * Domenico Zappavigna (16 anni, Buttapietra (VR)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro Gli ospiti della prima edizione Alle varie puntate hanno presenziato vari personaggi del mondo della musica, che hanno duettato con alcuni ragazzi: Prima puntata *Francesco Renga, che ha cantato: "Angelo" con Roberto Tramutola, "Io che non vivo" con Francesca Manetti e "L'uomo senza età" con Mirco Pio Coniglio. *Marco Carta, che ha cantato: "Dentro ad ogni brivido" con Davide Caci, Alessandro La Cava e Karima Trombetta e "La forza mia" con Virgilia Siddi e Karima Trombetta. *Al Bano, che ha cantato: "Oggi sposi" con Stefania Tesoro, "Nel sole" con Vito Fasano e "L'amore è sempre amore" con Michele Ferrauto. *Karima, che ha cantato: "Un domani per noi due" con Francesca Manetti e Benedetta Caretta. Seconda puntata *Raf, che ha cantato: "Cosa resterà degli anni '80" con Francesco Pugliese, "Due" con Shania Katapurmal, "Ti pretendo" con Fidalma Intini e "Per tutto il tempo" con Roberto Tramutola. *Alex Britti, che ha cantato: "La vasca" con Davide Caci, "Solo una volta (o tutta la vita)" con Chiara Sapienza e Liudmila Loglisci e "Oggi sono io" con Cristian Imparato. *Bianca Ryan che ha cantato cantato: "I believe I can fly" con Sara Musella e Fidalma Intini e "When you believe" con Benedetta Carretta e Francesca Manetti. Terza puntata *Charice Pempengco, che ha cantato: "Listen" ed "Adagio" con Cristian Imparato. *Alexia, che ha cantato: "Dimmi come" con Fidalma Intini, "Ti Amo Ti Amo" con le Tipine Fini e "Come tu mi vuoi" con Cristian Imparato e Dalia Di Prima. Quarta puntata *Johnny Dorelli, che ha cantato: "Lettera a Pinocchio" con Sara Musella e "Aggiungi un posto a tavola" con l'intero cast dei ragazzi *Ron, che ha cantato: "Vorrei incontrarti fra cent'anni" con Benedetta Caretta e "abbiamo bisogno di parole" con Roberto Tramutola e Benedetta Caretta *[[Zero Assoluto], che hanno cantato: "Svegliarsi la mattina" con Simone Frulio e Vito Fasano e "Per dimenticare" con Mattia Lucchesi, Alessandro La Cava e Davide Caci Quinta puntata *Alessandra Amoroso, che ha cantato: "Estranei a partire da ieri" con Ilenia Di Gironimo, "Stupida" con Sara Musella, "Immobile" con Chiara Sapienza e "Senza nuvole" con Zendryll La Grana. *Fausto Leali, che ha cantato: "Ti lascerò" con Stefania Tesoro e "Io amo" con Francesco Pugliese. *Mario Biondi, che ha cantato: "Be Lonely" con Cristian Imparato e "What a Wonderful World" con Davide Caci e Mattia Lucchesi. Sesta puntata *Claudio Baglioni, che ha cantato: "La vita è adesso" con Cristian Imparato, Sara Musella, Francesco Pugliese, "Sabato pomeriggio" con Francesco Botti, Alessandro La Cava, Cristian Imparato, "E tu" con Sara Musella, Cristian Imparato, Alessandro La Cava, Francesco Pugliese, "Strada facendo" con tutti, "Mille giorni di te e di me" con Cristian Imparato e "Niente più" solo. *Michele Zarrillo, che ha cantato: "Cinque giorni" con Simone Frulio, Domenico Zampavigna, "Una rosa blu" con Cristian Imparato e "La notte dei pensieri" con Francesco Botti e Mirco Pio Coniglio. Settima puntata *Malika Ayane, che ha cantato: "Feeling Better" con Sara Musella e Liudmilla Loglisci e "Ricomincio da qui" con Cristian Imparato e Francesca Manetti. *Raffaella Carrà, che ha cantato: "Ma che sera" con Fidalma Intini "Tanti auguri" con le Tipine Fine e Sara Musella, "Ballo ballo" con le Tipine Fine, Liudmilla Loglisci, Fidalma Intini e Sara Musella, "Rumore" con tutti, "Io non vivo senza te" con Cristian Imparato e Benedetta Caretta, "Pedro" con Sara Musella e "Ma che musica maestro" con tutti. *Nicolas Bonazzi, che ha cantato "Dirsi che è normale" con Cristian Imparato. Ottava puntata *Elisa, che ha cantato: "Luce" con Sara Musella, "Ti vorrei sollevare" con Benedetta Caretta e "Anche se non trovi le parole" con Gabriella Aruanno, Chiara Sapienza e Francesca Manetti. *Renato Zero, che ha cantato: "Più su" con Davide Caci, "Morire qui" con Francesco Pugliese, "I migliori anni della nostra vita" con Francesco Pugliese, Sara Musella e tutti, "Il cielo" con Davide Caci, Zendryll Lagrana, Simone Frulio e Roberto Tramutola, "Spiagge" con Zendryll Lagrana e tutti, "I figli della topa" e "Muoviti" solo. *David Foster che ha suonato con il pianoforte: "Tell Him" cantata da Zendryll Lagrana e Benedetta Caretta, "Crazy little thing called love" cantata da Davide Caci e "I Have Nothing" cantata da Cristian Imparato. Nona puntata *Arisa, che ha cantato: "Sincerità" con Liudmilla Loglisci, "Malamorenò" con le Tipine Fini, Liudmilla Loglisci e Davide Caci. *Gemelle Kessler, che hanno cantato: "Dadaumpa" con Sara Musella e Fidalma Intini, "La notte è piccola" con Sara Musella e Liudmilla Loglisci e "Quelli belli come noi" con il gruppo di bambini al completo. *Irene Fornaciari con i Nomadi, che hanno cantato: "Il mondo piange" con Stefania Tesoro e Paola Gruppuso. *I Nomadi, che hanno cantato: "Io vagabondo" con Davide Caci. Decima puntata *Lara Fabian, che ha cantato: "Adagio" con Cristian Imparato e "Perdere l'amore" con Mirco Pio Coniglio. *Irene Grandi, che ha cantato: "La tua ragazza sempre" con Ilenia Gironimo, "La cometa di Halley" con Stefania Tesoro, Roberta Spampinato e Paola Gruppuso. *Katherine Jenkins, che ha cantato: "Con te partirò" con Mattia Rossi, "Bring me to life" con Benedetta Caretta. *La bella e la bestia, che hanno cantato: "Stia con noi" con tutti, "E' una storia sai" soli. *Mattia De Luca, che ha cantato: "Change" con Marco Volpe e Vincenzo Sansone. La giuria di qualità La giuria di qualità della prima edizione è formata dai due elementi fissi Claudio Cecchetto e Katia Ricciarelli a cui, nelle diverse puntate, si sono aggiunti: *Nella prima puntata: Claudio Amendola ed Ornella Muti *Nella seconda puntata: Iva Zanicchi e Silvia Toffanin *Nella terza puntata: Iva Zanicchi e Afef *Nella quarta puntata: Johnny Dorelli, Gloria Guida e Ron *Nella quinta puntata: Iva Zanicchi e Fausto Leali *Nella sesta puntata: Maria Amelia Monti e Federica Panicucci *Nella settima puntata: Giancarlo Fisichella, Michele Placido e Raffaella Carrà *Nell'ottava puntata: Edvige Fenech e David Foster *Nella nona puntata: le Gemelle Kessler *Nella decima puntata: Massimo Boldi e Paola Perego. Le canzoni premiate dal pubblico *Prima puntata: My Heart Will Go On di Céline Dion, cantata da Benedetta Caretta *Seconda puntata: Come saprei di Giorgia, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Terza puntata: Caruso di Lucio Dalla, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Quarta puntata: E penso a te di Lucio Battisti, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Quinta puntata: Ancora di Eduardo De Crescenzo, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Sesta puntata: New York, New York di Liza Minnelli, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Settima puntata: Almeno tu nell'universo di Mia Martini, cantata da Cristian Imparato *Ottava puntata: One Moment in Time di Whitney Houston, cantata da Cristian Imparato I ragazzi premiati dalla giuria di qualità *Prima puntata: Cristian Imparato con la canzone Adagio di Lara Fabian. *Seconda puntata: Fidalma Intini con la canzone Respect di Aretha Franklin. *Terza Puntata: premio ad ex-aequo a Francesca Manetti con la canzone Nessuno al Mondo di Peppino Di Capri, ed a Mirco Pio Coniglio con la canzone Perdere l'amore di Massimo Ranieri. *Quarta puntata: premio ex-aequo a Mattia Rossi con la canzone Il mare calmo della sera di Andrea Bocelli, ed a Sara Musella con la canzone La voce del silenzio di Mina. *Quinta puntata: premio ex-aequo a Michele Ferrauto e Dalia Di Prima con la canzone Un amore così grande di Guido Maria Ferilli, ed a Zendryll Lagrana con la canzone Greatest Love of All di Whitney Houston. *Sesta puntata: premio ex-aequo a Francesco Pugliese con la canzone Margherita di Riccardo Cocciante, ed a Alessandro La Cava con la canzone You Never Can Tell di Chuck Berry *Settima puntata: premio ex-aequo a Liudmilla Loglisci e Davide Caci con la canzone Quando dico che ti amo di Tony Renis, ed a Fidalma Intini con la canzone Proud Mary dei Creedence Clearwater Revival. *Ottava puntata: premio ex-aequo a Linda Napoli e Chiara Sapienza con la canzone Destinazione Paradiso di Gianluca Grignani, ed a Mattia Rossi con la canzone Mamma di Beniamino Gigli. I ragazzi premiati dalla giuria di qualità, unitamente ai vincitori premiati dal pubblico, sono stati ammessi alla semifinale. Di questi, sette (Cristian Imparato, Benedetta Caretta, Sara Musella, Dalia Di Prima e Michele Ferrauto, Mattia Rossi e Francesco Pugliese) sono giunti in finale. Al termine di essa Cristian Imparato è risultato essere il vincitore di questa edizione. Ascolti Seconda edizione La seconda edizione di "Io Canto" è iniziata il 14 settembre 2010, non più dallo Studio 20 del Centro di Produzione Mediaset di Cologno Monzese, bensì da una tensostruttura (teatro-tenda) costruita per l'occasione nel campo da Calcio/Atletica del Centro Sportivo "Manin" di Sesto San Giovanni a causa della temporanea occupazione dello stesso della nuova edizione di Paperissima. Protagonisti della nuova edizione sono nuovi ragazzi, presi dopo una lunghissima serie di provini e selezioni estive. Sono anche presenti in gara alcuni ragazzi della scorsa edizione. Fuori gara invece il vincitore della prima edizione Cristian Imparato, comunque presente in qualità di ospite fisso. La regia è sempre di Roberto Cenci e la conduzione di Gerry Scotti. Cast Ospite Fisso (fuori gara) *Cristian Imparato (14 anni, Palermo) - Vincitore Prima Edizione Confermati *Sara Musella (8 anni, Casoria (NA)) *Liudmila Loglisci (9 anni Fiumana (FC)) * *Alessandro La Cava (10 anni, Roma) *Davide Caci (10 anni, Busto Arsizio (VA)) * *Fidalma Intini (10 anni, Alberobello (BA)) * *Mirco Pio Coniglio (13 anni, Bivongi (RC)) *Simone Frulio (13 anni, Opera (MI)) *Francesco Pugliese (13 anni, Vibo Valentia) *Mattia Rossi (13 anni, Pieve Vergonte (VB)) *Benedetta Caretta (14 anni, Carmignano di Brenta (PD)) *Stefania Tesoro (14 anni, Bari) Nuovi * Nicolas Bozzato (5 anni, Jesolo, (VE)) * Roberta Cassarino (7 anni, Comiso, (RG)) * * Carol Olivo (7 anni, Cutro, (KR)) * Manuel Sciacca (7 anni, Aci Catena, (CT)) * Anna Carone (8 anni, Gravina in Puglia, (BA)) * Fatima Deodato (8 anni, Jonadi, (VV)) * Giada Indino (8 anni, Acquarica del Capo, (LE)) * Ilaria Paolicelli (8 anni, Matera) * * Angela Tesoro (8 anni, Bari) * Anna Volpato (8 anni, Treviso) * Maya Pieri (9 anni, Siracusa) * Luana Chiaradia (10 anni, Gravina in Puglia, (BA)) * * Sara Cimnaghi (10 anni, Meda, (MB)) * Sofia Minauda (10 anni, Marina di Ragusa, (RG)) * Silvia Iannone (11 anni, Corato, (BA)) * Lavinia Fontana (11 anni, Otricoli, (TR)) * Rachele Amenta (11 anni, Vittoria, (RG) * Carlotta Caccamo (12 anni, Appiano Gentile, (CO)) * Martina Campagna (12 anni, Cavallermaggiore, (CN)) * Alessandro Coli (12 anni, Santarcangelo di Romagna, RN) * Benedetta Del Freo (12 anni, Montignoso, (MS)) * Elvya Garofano (12 anni, Crotone) * Giuseppe Leto (12 anni, Cammarata, (AG)) * Alessia Labate (13 anni, Marano Principato, (CS)) * Elisa Di Ganci (13 anni, Palermo) * Federica Bensi (14 anni, Piombino, (LI)) * Alessandro Casillo (14 anni, Buccinasco, (MI)) * Floriana Cassarà (14 anni, Partinico, (PA)) * Kevan Gulia (14 anni, Dervio, (LC)) * Enrico Nadai (14 anni, Farra di Soligo, (TV)) * Andreea Olariu (14 anni, Costanza, (Romania)) * Pasquale Tedesco (14 anni, Capua, (CE)) * Kevin Peci (15 anni, Bassano Romano, (VT)) * Giuseppe Sarpong (15 anni, Capri Leone, (ME) * Danica Muscat (16 anni, Asciac, (Malta)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro ---- Gli ospiti della Seconda edizione Alle varie puntate hanno presenziato vari personaggi del mondo della musica, che hanno duettato con alcuni ragazzi: Prima puntata *Ornella Vanoni, che ha cantato: “L’appuntamento” con Manuel Sciacca; “Domani è un altro giorno” con Stefania Tesoro e Danica Muscat; “La voglia la pazzia” con il chitarrista Toquinho, Nicolas Bozzato e Davide Caci. *Albano, che ha cantato: “Ci sarà” con Maya Pieri e Luana Chiaradia; “Mattinata Albano” con Giuseppe Leto; e Tu per sempre con Andreea Olariu. Seconda puntata *Mina, che ha cantato: “Amoreunicoamore” con Cristian Imparato in duetto virtuale. *Ron, che ha cantato: “Una città per cantare” con Alessia Labate; “Tutti quanti abbiamo un angelo” con Le sette per otto; “Anima Ron” con Danica Muscat. *Neri per Caso, che hanno cantato: “Le Ragazze” con Simone Frulio e Alessandro Casillo; “Viva la mamma” con Nicolas Bozzato; “Donne Zucchero” accompagnati da vari ragazzi pertecipanti al programma. Terza puntata *Alessandra Amoroso, che ha cantato "Stupida" con Sara Musella e Maya Pieri; "Estranei a partire da ieri" con Sara Cimnaghi; "La mia storia con te" con Luana Chiaradia e “Per tutte le volte che” con Alessandro Casillo. *Max Pezzali, che ha cantato “Hanno ucciso l'uomo ragno” con Davide Caci e Manuel Sciacca; “Una canzone d'amore” con il gruppo dei Gimme Five; “Nord Sud Ovest Est” con le 7x8 e “Come mai” con il gruppo di bambini al completo. *Lola Ponce, che ha cantato “The rithm is magic” con Silvia Iannone e " Don't Cry for Me, Argentina" con Andreea Olariu e Benedetta Caretta. Quarta puntata *Fausto Leali, che ha cantato "Ti lascerò" con Benedetta Caretta e Martina Campagna; "Deborah" con Manuel Sciacca e Davide Caci e "Avrei voluto" con Andreea Olariu. *Lola Ponce, che ha cantato "Historia de un amor" con Federica Bensi e "Più bella cosa" con Alessandro Casillo e Simone Frulio. Quinta puntata *Gigi D'Alessio, che ha cantato "Como suena el corazon" con le Sette per otto; "Un nuovo bacio" con Sara Musella e Davide Caci; "Libero" con Martina Campagna e Francesco Pugliese e "Vita" con Cristian Imparato. *James Blunt, che ha cantato "1973" con Alessandro Casillo; "You are beautiful" e "Same mistake" con Alessia Labate e "Stay the night" da solo. Sesta puntata *Biagio Antonacci, che ha cantato "Se io se lei" con Alessandro Casillo; "Sognami" con Alessia Labate; "Inaspettata" con Leona Lewis e "Chiedimi scusa" da solo. *Leona Lewis, che ha cantato "Inaspettata" con Biagio Antonacci. Inoltre, Christian Imparato le ha dedicato "Bleeding love". *Emma Marrone, che ha cantato "Calore" con Luana Chiaradia; "Con le nuvole" con Cristian Imparato e "La lontananza" con Stefania Tesoro e Lavinia Fontana. Settima puntata *Nek, che ha cantato "Lascia che io sia" con Davide Caci; "Laura non c'è" con Alessandro Casillo; "Contromano" con Simone Frulio e "E da qui" da solo. *Marco Carta, che ha cantato "Dentro ad ogni brivido" con Silvia Iannone e "Niente più di me" con Enrico Nadai e Kevin Peci. Ottava puntata *Laura Esquivel, che ha cantato "Fiesta" con Sara Musella, "Amigos del corazón" con Giada Indino e Nicolas Bozzato; "Y ahora qué" con Fidalma Intini e Ilaria Paolicelli e "My heart will go on" con Benedetta Caretta. *Paola e Chiara, che hanno cantato "Vamos a bailar" con Silvia Iannone e Sara Musella; "Amici come prima" con Alessia Labate; "A modo mio" con Federica Bensi e Luana Chiaradia e "Milleluci" da sole. Nona puntata *Cesare Cremonini, che ha cantato "50 Special" con Manuel Sciacca; "Mondo" con Alessandro Casillo e Alessandro La Cava; "Vieni a vedere perché" con Enrico Nadai e "Hello" da solo. *Kyle Lowder, che ha cantato "Con te partirò" con Mattia Rossi e "Together" con Andreea Olariu. *Lola Ponce, che ha cantato "El talisman" con Benedetta Caretta e "Perché" con Alessandro Casillo. Decima puntata Undicesima puntata Dodicesima puntata Tredicesima puntata La giuria di qualità La giuria di qualità della seconda edizione è formata dai due elementi fissi Claudio Cecchetto e Gloria Guida a cui, nelle diverse puntate, si sono aggiunti: *Nella prima puntata: Claudio Amendola e Sabrina Ferilli *Nella seconda puntata: Luca Ward e Federica Panicucci *Nella terza puntata: Lola Ponce e Anna Falchi *Nella quarta puntata: Lola Ponce e Alessia Marcuzzi *Nella quinta puntata: Micaela Ramazzotti *Nella sesta puntata: Max Biaggi e Eleonora Pedron *Nella settima puntata: Peppe Vessicchio e Roberta Capua *Nell'ottava puntata: Rossella Brescia e Raoul Bova *Nella nona puntata: Garrison, Alessandra Celentano, Katia Ricciarelli e Kyle Lowder Le canzoni premiate dal pubblico *Prima puntata: I Surrender di Céline Dion, interpretata da Andreea Olariu. *Seconda puntata: Perdere l'amore di Massimo Ranieri, interpretata da Andreea Olariu. *Terza puntata: Insieme di Mina, interpretata da Benedetta Caretta. *Quarta puntata: Amor mio di Mina, interpretata da Benedetta Caretta. *Quinta puntata: Listen di Beyonce, interpretata da Andreea Olariu. *Sesta puntata: Un anno d'amore di Mina, interpretata da Benedetta Caretta. *Settima puntata: All by Myself di Eric Carmen, interpretata da Andreea Olariu. *Ottava puntata: Una ragione di più di Ornella Vanoni, interpretata da Benedetta Caretta. *Nona puntata: Eye in the Sky degli Alan Parsons Project, interpretata da Benedetta Caretta. I ragazzi premiati dalla giuria di qualità *Prima puntata: Je suis malade di Lara Fabian, interpretata da Elvya Garofano. *Seconda puntata: Relight my fire dei Take That, interpretata dai Gimme Five. *Terza puntata: ex-aequo Sally di Vasco Rossi, interpretata da Benedetta Del Freo e Tu si 'na cosa grande di Domenico Modugno, interpretata da Davide Caci e Sara Musella. *Quarta puntata: Ma che freddo fa di Nada Malanima, interpretata da Alessia Labate. *Quinta puntata: Lascia l'ultimo ballo per me dei Rokes, interpretata da Alessandro La Cava e Liudmila Loglisci. *Sesta puntata: Mi ritorni in mente di Lucio Battisti, interpretata da Mirco Pio Coniglio. *Settima puntata: Notturno di Mia Martini, interpretata da Federica Bensi. *Ottava puntata: I giardini di Marzo di Lucio Battisti, interpretata da Luana Chiaradia. *Nona puntata: When a Man Loves a Woman di Percy Sledge, interpretata da Alessandro Casillo. Ascolti Le polemiche Le moltissime analogie del programma con il format Rai, Ti lascio una canzone, hanno suscitato molte polemiche, specialmente in rete e in ambito giornalistico.Tvblog.it: Io Canto di Gerry Scotti - Di Ti lascio una canzone voleva rubare pure il titolo. Nella prima puntata Marco Carta, Karima, Al Bano, Renga, Amendola e la Muti Il programma, secondo quanto affermato da Gerry Scotti in un'intervista rilasciata a Il Giornale Ilgiornale.it: "La mia tv fa bene ai bambini. I reality e i talk no", è il format Rai, Ti lascio una canzone, che il regista Roberto Cenci ha portato con sè con il passaggio a Mediaset. Intervistato dal portale Qui MediasetTvblog.it: Ti lascio una canzone (l'originale): da sabato 27 marzo su RaiUno con Antonella Clerici. Cenci: "Io canto è diverso", Roberto Cenci afferma che Io Canto è diverso da Ti lascio una canzone, in quanto il programma targato Mediaset prevede un vero vincitore, per il quale è in palio un premio, caratteristiche non presenti nella versione Rai. Ma canzone o bambino vincitore, Io Canto viene definito dalla maggior parte della gente un vero e proprio programma "fotocopia" . Inoltre le stesse canzoni cantate o premiate nel corso del programma sono le stesse già eseguite a Ti lascio una canzone. All'estero Poco dopo l'esordio, il format ha trovato una prima collocazione estera in Spagna, prodotto da Endemol per Telecinco ("cugina" iberica di Canale 5), con il titolo Cántame una canción. È iniziato il 27 aprile 2010, e all'esordio il vincitore dell'edizione italiana, Cristian Imparato, è stato accolto molto calorosamente come ospite, per cantare la canzone vincitrice in Italia. Il programma è stato chiuso dopo tre puntate a causa dei bassi ascolti. Note Categoria:Programmi televisivi italiani Categoria:Spettacoli televisivi di intrattenimento